


Behavior

by itspixiesthings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Ball Gags, Bondage, Buttplugs, Classic Kylux, D/s, Dominant Armitage Hux, Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content, Shibari, Submissive Kylo Ren, Under-negotiated Kink, alcohol use, behavior modification play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: Hux is fed up with Kylo Ren's destructive tendencies. But when he decides to put into action a plan that uses their rather sordid relationship as leverage, they will both become closer than they ever expected.





	1. Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my lovely lovely partner [boredbyreality](http://www.boredbyreality.tumblr.com) for all your encouragement, beta reading, braindstorming, and of course the GORGEOUS artwork for this fic. And thank you so much to the mods for making this event happen! It's been an honor to be a part of it for another year!

The screen in front of his eyes was becoming that kind of irritatingly bright that only happened after a particularly long day of staring at it. The iridescent blue was working it's way behind his retinas, launching a full assault on his temples. Bloody good thing his shift was almost done. He wasn't sure how much longer he could spend staring at a blasted holopad, scrolling through endless reports, every single one needing his attention. Where was a good glass of whisky when he needed one?

He stopped, jarred a little out of his reverie, when he came to a maintenance report urgently requesting funds for a repair. There was no good reason he could think of that the unit detailed in the report should need repairs already. He swiped the request, bringing up the full details of the incident log attached to the request form.

He skimmed it, eyes quickly flitting over it to get the gist. It was a well documented incident log, if a bit pedantic, which was not unusual. Generally speaking he encouraged an almost tedious attention to detail. Better to be overly scrupulous than sloppy. What he really wanted to know right now, however, was the source of the breakage. And.. ah. There it was. Clear as day.

_Kylo Ren._

Of course, no personnel working on the ship would dare to question any of Kylo Ren's actions, no matter how dubious. So instead, _Hux_ got to receive the fallout of his boyfriend-cum-co-commander's idiot tantrums. The breakage reports. The requests for funds. The med-bay documentation. Thankfully this time it was another control panel and not a person. _Things_ were a lot easier to replace than workers after all.

He sighed. This was the _third_ such breakage report in a standard week. He put the holopad down on the desk in front of him and raised a hand to rub his temples. This was beginning to be too big of a problem to continue to ignore.

Something would have to be done about it. He thought wistfully again about that glass of whisky- Corellian of course, there simply _was_ no other kind- and considered simply fucking Ren into tomorrow so he couldn't walk well enough to cause more trouble. That would show him.

 _Actually._ He paused. That gave him the inkling of an idea. He reached for the holopad again, and tapped out a message to Kylo, letting his fingers fly across the pad as the idea began to take form. He smiled to himself, a lazy grin forming.

This just might work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Kylo Ren._

_Come join me in my quarters tonight for dinner. I have a surprise for you._

_\- General Hux_

The message lit the screen of Kylo's holopad, formal and to the point as the General ever was. He felt a rush of excitement colour his cheeks under the mask. _Hux wanted to see him?_ Well, it wasn't like that itself was so odd. They'd been having an on-again-off-again... _thing_ for a while now, and booty calls were not uncommon. But they were rarely planned in advance, and Hux had never invited him to his quarters for _dinner_ before.

Maybe their relationship, if you could call it one, was developing into something more? Kylo wasn't sure how he felt about that. His heart began to flutter a little in his chest. He quickly replied, letting Hux know that he would be there.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
When Kylo arrived that evening at Hux's quarters, he was astonished when Hux opened the door. Hux was smiling, relaxed and friendly, and gestured him into the room, where Kylo found a small table low to the ground and laid out with nice foods and a bottle of wine. Instead of chairs there were cushions on the floor for sitting on. It was, altogether, a rather _intimate_ looking affair.

Hux closed the door behind him. “I thought we could have a... romantic dinner together.” He put his hand on Kylo's shoulder, and Kylo felt the touch like a shock of electricity. He let Hux lead him towards the table. For the first time, being alone with Hux in such close quarters felt like a rush. And it shouldn't, really, they had been alone plenty before, but this time it felt different.

“I.. didn't know that you wanted to... move so quickly.” He sank to his knees on the cushion as Hux directed him. The meal laid out before him smelled amazing... was this food _real?_ Not synthetic's made to look like food but real, actual, _food?_ He never got to eat like this unless he was on a planetside mission, and even then funds were short.

“It's not quick. We've been fucking for a while now, Kylo.” Hux sank into the cushion across the small table from him, and in the low lighting Kylo thought he actually looked, well... pleasant. He had always thought Hux cut a strangely handsome figure, but now he actually looked personable. The effect was jarring.

“I know, just...” Just he hadn't really _expected_ it to become anything more than fucking. Not that he was opposed to the idea of more, necessarily, but he hadn't even considered it until-

“Have some wine.” Hux's words cut into his thoughts, and he nodded. Yes, some wine would go a long way to relax him. Hux was already pouring it, a deep green filling the glass. _Emerald Wine?_ That was only made on Naboo. He reached to accept the glass Hux was extending towards him, and clinked it against Hux's. It made a tinkling sound before they both took a drink. He made a conscious effort to relax, to enjoy. The wine was soft and silky on his tongue, coating it with layers of flavour, spice notes expanding out from the initial herbal flavour profile of earth and mushrooms, warm and inviting. It was rich, and the scent reminded him of sweet fruits. He had to hand it to Hux... he'd picked a fine vintage.

They ate for a little while, and Kylo felt it was awkward, but certainly not unpleasant. Hux commented on some of the foods, and made small talk, and it was altogether... nice. He felt like he could get used to this.

Eventually Hux seemed to have finished eating. He set aside his cutlery and reached again for the wine bottle, pouring them both each another generous glass full. Kylo was already feeling a buzz from the liquor, but he didn't stop him from pouring more. “So... “ He began to speak as he poured the wine, “I received a report today requesting additional funds for a repair in the 4th Sector.” He took a sip from his own glass. His voice didn't sound particularly concerned, like it was just small talk, but it still made Kylo frown.

“And?” He was starting to feel the room spin around him. He felt nice and warm and like he wanted to sit here on this cushion like this forever.

Hux continued. “It was a control panel. A rather new one. The incident log said that you destroyed it.” He paused, and Kylo felt his defences go up immediately. Hux did not take his eyes from him, though his voice was more soft than accusatory. “With your sabre.”

Kylo took another sip of wine and shrugged his shoulders. “It was... an accident.” He knew that he sometimes had trouble controlling himself. He just had so much pent up aggression, with nowhere to channel it. “Nothing to be concerned with.” It certainly wasn't something he wanted to talk about. He felt his mood immediately soured, annoyance colouring his tone of voice.

“Kylo...” He looked up and Hux was looking at him with an expression of pity. _Damn him._ “You know I'm simply concerned for you.” Hux stood slowly from the table. There was a wave of guilt that washed over Kylo. Here Hux was just trying to help... Hux moved around to rest behind him, and he felt his hands fall to his shoulders. Hux leaned in close. “I _care_ about you.”  
  
He sounded so sincere.

He felt Hux's fingers begin to massage into his shoulders, working methodical circles into his muscles. It felt wonderful... he had to stifle the urge to moan, letting his head fall forwards as Hux helped him to relax. The man had magical fingers... of course, he already knew that but.. this was.. this felt...

“Kylo...” Hux spoke softly.

Kylo felt like he was floating somehow, Hux's voice far away from him, even though his lips were right beside his ear. “Mmmhm?”

“I'd like to try something new.” Hux's words were confusing. New? What did Hux want to try that they hadn't already done?

Kylo had trouble forming words, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth as he turned to look at Hux. “Something new?” Hux looked so lovely, so sweet, so nice up close like that. His ginger hair almost looked like fire in the low light.

“I'd like to try some behaviour modification play... what do you think?” His fingers continued to work through Kylo's stiff muscles, travelling down his back now, and Kylo found it so, so difficult to think...

“Behaviour..” He felt like he should know what that word meant, but Hux's lips were on his neck and Kylo found himself gasping for breath despite himself. Hux's hand began to move around him and he was drawn backward into Hux's embrace.

“To _help_ you, of course.” Hux assured him, and of course Hux would want to help him, he could trust Hux to help him. It was, after all, so exhausting to always be so angry, to feel like a storm raging inside of his skin. Hooking up with Hux was an outlet, was somewhere for all that pent up energy to go... and Hux was touching him, and it felt so good, so calming, his hands moving down the front of his robes, his lips on his neck. “It will also be extremely... erotic.” As Hux spoke the word _erotic_ Kylo could feel his left hand dip low to paw at his cock, and he found that he was already starting to harden.

He nodded. “Alright.” Whatever sex games Hux wanted, he would agree to if it meant Hux would keep pawing at him like this, touching him like this.

“Good...” Hux was stroking him through the robes now, and he was melting into his arms, whimpering as the wine went to his head and the sensations ran through his body. Then Hux was moving him, and he felt the room spinning around him. He felt like he was in a TIE that had been knocked into a spiral, everything shifting around him, as he was manipulated over Hux's knees. Before he knew what was happening, Hux was pulling his pants down his ass.

The first slap he felt across his ass made him gasp, jerking where he was laying, though Hux held him firmly with one arm around his waist. “Ah! Hux...” There was another hard slap, and Kylo hissed at the sudden pain. He moved his arms to prop himself up, but then he felt Hux's hand gently rubbing his ass and oh damn _that_ felt different...

“Calm down. I promise I'll make you feel good.” Hux's voice was even and controlled. Kylo relaxed for a moment before another hard smack made him cry out. Another came, and then another, but then Hux was touching him again and oh _stars_ he wanted to cry. He could feel every inch of his skin, radiating heat and tingling lightly when Hux touched him.

Hux's hand dipped between his legs, and Kylo had to hold back from outright moaning as Hux gently prompted them apart. Kylo found himself spreading, as much as his clothes would allow, and now Hux's hand was fondling his balls, and _fuck_ but he had never felt so overwhelmed and sensitive before.

“Keep your legs spread for me.” Hux whispered, and Kylo obliged. He felt Hux's hand come down again, and this time it hurt possibly more, and then he was spanking him over and over, and every blow made Kylo buck and jerk and scream. He didn't know how long Hux continued, how many times Hux had slapped him so hard he could hear ringing in his ears, but he was crying openly and it felt so.. so.. perfect. Every so often Hux would stop to rub him, massage the harsh red marks left on his ass and sooth the burning and the sting and in those moments Kylo thought he was going to die of sheer bliss.

Sex had never been this good before, and this wasn't even sex.

When Hux finally moved him up and off of his lap, and bent him over the table to fuck into his ass, Kylo felt like they had achieved something somehow _beyond_ sex. He was vaguely aware of the sensation of cold slick on his asshole, fingers massaging him open, and then Hux was _in_ him. Maybe it was the wine, but it was mostly the way that the pain had taken his mind apart and left nothing but calm in it's wake. Or the way that he never in his life felt so dependant on another sentient being. He felt Hux inside of him and instead of a feral fuck for satisfaction, this felt like something _more_.

He barely remembered the end of it, the entire evening merged into one long experience. He knew that at some point Hux had picked him up, and guided him to his bed. He wasn't sure if either of them had cum or not. But he drifted to sleep feeling strangely more at peace than he had in years.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo had been easy to manipulate. Hux had expected as much. All he had had to do to get him eating out of his hand was to lay on thick the romance and to give Kylo the impression that he wanted to move their relationship into something a little more serious. Well... that wasn't exactly untrue, even if what he had in mind was likely drastically different than what Kylo might think. Of course, plying him with wine didn't hurt, either. By the time he fucked him he was practically high on a mix of the buzz of alcohol and the adrenaline rush from the pain.

Well if Kylo had had some kind of euphoric experience, so much the better. He was a good fuck when he was pliable, not to mention it would be easier to manipulate him if he was just a little more attached to him.

He had let Kylo sleep in his bed that night... Kylo had been far too drunk, both from the wine and from the fucking, to make it back to his own rooms. And besides, he had... _plans_ , for him, in the morning.

He woke well before Kylo, and found that he couldn't help spending some time staring at him. There he was, peacefully asleep in his bed. Probably the most peaceful he had ever seen him, really. He knew that that wouldn't last.

When Kylo began to wake up, he let a friendly smile cross his face. Time to put on the role of the tender lover. Kylo shifted beside him, and Hux slowly got out of the bed and began to get dressed. When Kylo blearily sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he smiled at him.

“Good morning.” He spoke as he pulled up his pants, hooking the garment into place by the straps over his undershirt.

“Morning... Hux.” Kylo looked a little sheepish, but not unhappy. He smiled back at him before he looked around the room. “I think this is the first time I've ever woken up in your bed.”

Hux chuckled. “Indeed.” He grasped his uniform overshirt, pulling it over his arms. “Quite the experience.”

Kylo swung his legs over the side of the bed with a groan, setting his feet onto the cold floor. “You were... amazing. Last night.” He paused for a moment and rubbed his head, wincing some as he groggily continued. “Although my head is certainly complaining.”

Hux was hooking the belt into place over his shirt. He smirked some at that. He had no doubt that Kylo's skull was pounding. He'd feel sympathetic, but it was good revenge for all the headaches the knight’s antics routinely gave Hux. “Drink some water. You'll be fine in no time.”

Kylo got up and out of the bed, and moved to where his clothes were folded in a neat little pile. Hux had gotten him out of them before he had put him to bed, and folded them neatly himself since Kylo had been in no state of mind to do so. Kylo stooped to pick up the top, but Hux stopped him with a word.

“Wait.” He grinned as Kylo looked at him in confusion from across the room. Hux moved to a cabinet in the corner, bending to open some drawers. “Come here. I have something for you.”

Kylo wasn't shy to walk across the room naked towards him, they had both seen each other in various states of undress many times after all. But he did cut a fairly impressive figure in the nude, and Hux was not above enjoying the view. Kylo looked at him with curiosity as he pulled out a length of red rope. Then, motioning for Kylo to turn around, he began to pull the rope around his torso.

“Wait Hux...” Kylo frowned as Hux wove it across his chest, around his waist. “What is this?” Hux tied them in a web-like pattern across his torso, weaving back and forth as Kylo expressed his confusion. He smiled as he felt Kylo's form beneath his hands as he worked.

“You said that we could try some new things.” Hux pulled the ropes between his legs, forcing Kylo to spread them as he secured the ties on either side of his testicles. He didn't pull them too tight... not tight enough to hurt him, but just tight enough that he knew they would be more than noticeable.

“I thought spanking was pretty new.” Kylo protested, but made no effort to stop him. Hux finished tying the ropes in place, the last of it securing at his hips. It looked so pretty, the deep red colour weaving back and forth across Kylo's rather large figure. It made the knight look much more... subdued. “You want me to wear this... under my clothes?” Kylo looked uncomfortable in it. He was practically flushed deep enough to match the ruby of the ropes as he tried to tentatively make some movements. Hux could tell that Kylo was feeling the pull of the ropes with every step. “But it'll be so restrictive...”

That made him smile for real. He wrapped his hands around Kylo's waist, pulling him back towards him. His hands began to explore him, and he could tell from Kylo's immediate squirming at his touch that the ropes made him all the more sensitive. Perfect. “That's the point.” He murmurered into Kylo's ear and let his lips graze his neck. “I want you to feel me and think of me.... All. Day. Long.” Those last words made Kylo moan as he touched him, running his fingers along the ropes and purring whispers of love into his ear.

 

 

And, there it was. He had him.

“O..oh... okay...” Kylo muttered. Hux let him go then, releasing him from his embrace and watching as he shuffled back to his clothes. Kylo began to get dressed then, and Hux watched with a sly smile. He was really so expressive, that boy. His entire face was bright red at this point, as every movement he made made him feel the ropes on his skin. Stars, he should have put a damn cock ring on him. He enjoyed the way Kylo moved like this, carefully, as though he was trying to avoid feeling too much for fear of being overwhelmed.

He thought he'd rather _like_ to overwhelm him.

Eventually Kylo was fully clothed, and nobody would know about the ropes underneath his robes. Nobody except Kylo, and himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Kylo could feel the ropes. They cut into him every time he moved, with every step he took. They didn't hurt, but they were insistent. They demanded his attention. And every time he felt them, he thought of Hux. He thought of Hux's hands on his skin, roaming across his chest, his shoulders, his back. He thought of the way Hux had hurt him, the way his touch had soothed the hurt after, and the blissful stream of consciousness that that strange mixture of pain and pleasure had created. He wasn't sure how he felt about these new activities, they were strange and frightening and they didn't seem like something a Master Force user should be doing.

But Hux wanted him to think of him, to feel close to him, all day. And damn if he could even remember the last time he had felt so wanted by someone like that. He was glad that he was wearing the helmet and face mask throughout the day, because he was sure he was flushed to the deepest shades of red and pink. His cock was even stiff and heavy between his legs as he walked, the ropes firmly digging into the sides of his testicles with every single damn step. It was maddening.

Maybe Hux would spank him again, tonight. That thought was a nice one to hold onto when every single time he noticed the ropes he remembered the experience. Maybe Hux could do it even harder this time... use an implement rather than his hand. He found himself tentatively daydreaming about bruises and markings across his skin. The fantasies scared him, he'd never thought about pain in a sexual context before but now he couldn't _help_ thinking about it. Wondering about it.

What had prompted this? Had Hux always been interested in these sorts of things? He supposed it wasn't so shocking, Hux was a man who liked to wield power and control in his own way. What concerned him more was how he was reacting to them. To Hux. He had never spent this much time thinking about him before and now he couldn't get him off his mind. Even the smallest movement through the hallways brought Hux to mind as the ropes dug into his skin and reminded him that _Hux wanted Kylo to think of him._

Oh dear.

He found it difficult to concentrate. He had things to do, missions to organize and prepare for. Orders from the Supreme Leader. But none of it was within his mental grasp today. He went through the motions, glad that nobody could see his face and see how distracted he was, how flushed and unfocused he had become.

It was frustrating. It made him want to stalk away into a private bathing chamber and strip down and rip the ropes off of himself. But... he also _didn't_ want to. He liked the reminder. He liked knowing, with every step, that Hux wanted him.

It wasn't fair. How had Hux wormed his way into his mind so easily?

Some officer was prattling on to him about the status of the mission requirements for the next outing the Supreme Leader was sending him on. Something about which Stormtroopers were confirmed for the mission, and which ships would be requisitioned. The status of his own ship, and the modifications that had been made to it as per his instructions. It was all routine, and boring, and he wished that his job didn't mostly consist of listening to long boring routine briefings. He let the officer complete his report, but frowned as he finished. The man winced timidly at the last little detail.

“What was that?” He was certainly not in the mood for bad news. He could feel his annoyance swell into something a little more tangible, a little more aggressive as the officer repeated himself.

“I.. I said, I'm afraid that the repair to the ship's shields is taking longer than anticipated, and may cause a slight delay.” The man hurried through the words, watching him carefully and fidgeting where he stood. There was no mistaking the way he wrung his hands and avoided looking at his mask. The man was scared. And for damn good reason. Kylo huffed in irritation.

“How long of a delay?” The last thing he needed was to have to tell the Supreme Leader that he couldn't leave for this mission on time because of the repairs from the last mission. The officer grimaced, seeming reluctant to answer him, but he eventually managed to work up enough courage to squeak out the words.

“Um... another few days, my Lord.” His voice was a high pitched scratch of a sound, at that. Not that Kylo cared about the man's fear. He could feel his anger at the situation rising. A few days? That was absolutely unacceptable. He felt the anger rush through him, it was like lightning crawling through his skin, swirling in his chest. The Force crackled in his fingertips in response to his agitation, and in an instant he reached out, grasping the officer by the throat and squeezing. Putting pressure on someone's windpipe, watching them squirm and gasp for breath usually helped to assuage the aggression.

The officer seemed like he was trying to speak, desperate hands clutching at nothing around his neck as he pulled him forward, but this time Kylo didn't notice it. This time was different. All he could think about was the way the ropes moved across his torso when he put out his hand, the way they dug into his skin and reminded him of Hux.

Hux, who had on more than one occasion gotten into arguments with him about his temper. About causing damage to the crew and the equipment. Hux, who would certainly notice the medical report if this officer had to be taken to the medbay instead of completing the rest of his shift. Hux, who had tied him up and told him to think of him all day. He grit his teeth. The anger didn't dissipate, but he relaxed his grip on the man's throat all the same.

He leaned in towards the man, close so that there would be no question of his dominance in this moment. Grasping at some sense of control. “Tell the workers that if they do not work faster than that, they will have to answer to the Supreme Leader personally.” His voice positively growled the words out, frustrated and tense.

The officer had just enough freedom of movement to nod his head. His eyes were wide and his head bobbed up and down in quick succession. “Yes! My Lord!”

Kylo released him and watched him stumble backwards, coughing some as the pressure on his throat vanished and he could once again breathe freely. Then, without another word, he was off like a shot, hopefully to relay Kylo's message to those crew members tasked with working on his ship.

Kylo took a deep breath and then turned his attention to his holopad. Whatever else was on his itinerary for the day would be just as frustrating, he was sure. He hated that he had been put in this leadership position, having to see to small details and oversee all of these idiot people. He wished he could just be what he knew how to be best, what he was good at. A warrior. A force of destruction. He felt caged by the ship, by the job, by the responsibility.

The ropes still restricted him, reminding him of their presence with every move he made. They _didn't_ feel like a cage. They calmed him down. They reminded him that Hux was around.

Hux was the one who was actually good at managing people and all the stupid details and complications that came with them.

He took another breath. Maybe this was a good idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please let us know what you think!!
> 
> You can reblog the artwork for this chapter on Tumblr [HERE!](http://boredbyreality.tumblr.com/post/168091563637/you-want-me-to-wear-this-under-my-clothes-but)


	2. Gagged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains some brief fingering with no lube. It does not continue into full intercourse.

Morning clung to him like a fog on his mind. Kylo blinked his eyes as he came to a tenuous consciousness, rolling over in the bed to feel the warm body next to him. Hux stirred, waking slowly, his hair a mess and his eyes shut tight. Kylo found his presence in the bed comforting. Reassuring. Like the smell of him that lingered in the room now even when he wasn't there.

They had taken to sleeping in each other's beds for a few weeks now. Not every night, but it made it easier for Hux to tie him before he got dressed if he wanted to. Kylo had gotten used to accepting the ropes, and how they felt as he wore them all day; a reminder that Hux was in his life.

He knew he was being a little overly sentimental to think of it as romantic... Hux was still just as cold and short with him as he ever was when they weren't fucking, and he knew that this was less a romantic gesture as a means of controlling him. Sure, of course he knew that. Normal people wouldn't think being tied up and controlled was romantic, would they? But Kylo liked to think of it as something special, even if it was a little strange. After all, normal people wouldn't  _ like _ it, would they?

Hux got up without saying a word to him and got dressed. Kylo waited. The routine had become a ritual, unspoken and silent. Hux would get dressed first. Kylo would then come to him for the ropes, and Hux would bind him. Then Kylo would get dressed. They would leave their quarters with the shared secret of Kylo's submission.

Today was the same. He felt the ropes snaking around his torso as Hux's skilled fingers wove them together and pulled them into knots. Hux had started changing the design, making different patterns over his body.

He got dressed as Hux put on his gloves and boots. Pulled the robes over his bound body, until nobody would be able to tell what he was hiding beneath the layers of black fabric. When he reached for his helmet however, he felt Hux's hand on his shoulder.

“Wait. I have something else for you today.”

He turned to see Hux holding out a shiny red ball with two straps of leather attached to it's sides. Was that... a gag? Kylo frowned, feeling his heart beginning to beat in his chest. Was that nervous buzz in his stomach excitement, or fear? Possibly both? He swallowed. Looked at it with a dubious expression.“A gag?” Was that a step too far? He wasn't sure. He supposed that it wasn't all that much more than the ropes, but...

“I want to see if you can go a day without speaking. I believe it will help you to  _ think _ , instead.” Hux had a smile on his face that Kylo couldn't quite read... it was a curious kind of smirk that was halfway between smug and cruel, and it made a shiver run down Kylo's spine.

“I don't know...” He cast a doleful eye on the item, red and glistening and so very large. It was bound to be uncomfortable, more so than the ropes already were. And to not speak for a day? He supposed that he could perform his duties today without needing to speak to anyone, it would be inconvenient but it was manageable. It wasn't as though he was known for being particularly chatty.

“You've already found the ropes helpful, haven't you?” Hux's voice was smooth and compelling, and he really wasn't wrong. The ropes  _ had _ had a calming effect on him, overall, and he couldn't fault Hux for wanting to help him explore that further. With the ropes on he was more pensive, he thought more critically about his actions. There was a part of him desperate to delve deeper into this... but there was also still a part of him that was hesitant.

“Yes, but...” He was looking at the gag again, and wondering what it might feel like stretching his mouth wide around it. Would it hurt? Be uncomfortable? He flushed for a moment as he imagined it sitting on his tongue and his mind took a decidedly dirty turn at the lewd image. His mouth watered.  _ Would it feel as smooth as Hux's cock? _

Hux smiled. “Trust me.”

Kylo trusted him. He nodded. He opened his mouth to allow the gag to be slipped in between his lips, and he felt oddly more deprived and more restricted than the ropes had ever made him feel before. The leather straps were secured around his head, nice and tight. Hux's hands worked quickly.

Before Kylo had a chance to fully process what was happening, Hux was putting his mask on his head for him, and Kylo felt the uncomfortable feeling that he was being locked into a cage. His clothes were a tomb, a prison to contain him and he was being buried away in them, sealing him off from the world. He looked at Hux helplessly, unable to speak, and felt his heart beating hard in his chest.

Hux reached out to place a hand on the side of his mask, running his palm over it as though he were lovingly caressing his cheek. The effect was jarring. He smiled. “Come on. Time to face the day.”

He lead him out of the room, and Kylo numbly walked out with him. Nobody but the two of them would know, but Kylo felt like a prisoner in his own clothes.

It was  _ thrilling. _

 

_ _

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Hux could barely contain his smirk as he tapped the meeting reminder into the holopad, and sent the notification out to the officers scheduled to attend.

He knew that Kylo Ren had forgotten about this particular meeting. Kylo always forgot about meetings, mostly, he knew, because he couldn't stand them. He hated the dull tedious nature of inaction, the careful consideration and planning. Kylo Ren was an “act before thinking” kind of person, and the thinking and deliberating and discussing part of any operation was always the part he loathed the most.

Which, of course, meant that any thoughts he did have on any subject were usually ill thought through and completely inept.

He and Kylo had been having arguments for the last standard month over fund allocations. Kylo wanted less money to be put into the Stormtrooper training program, and more to be allocated to his own personal ships and exploration involving stars knew what sorts of Force-centric research. None of which was particularly helpful to the current war efforts, but Kylo was less interested in the war or Hux's weapons projects than he was in the Supreme Leader's inane obsession with ancient Force religions.

Well, what Kylo and the Supreme Leader were personally  _ interested  _ in was none of his business, as long as that research did not interfere with his ability to command the army. And when it came down to how to use the little funds the First Order had available, there were many more pressing things to spend their credits on than esoteric hobbies.

But, well. He grinned, rather pleased with himself. Kylo Ren wouldn't be able to deny him funding for the Stormtrooper program if Kylo Ren couldn't speak.

As senior officers began to file into the room, ready for the briefing, Hux could not help but smile to himself. When Kylo finally stalked into the room he was the last one, as usual. His entire body language was sulky and perturbed. He had clearly not anticipated that the gag would be silencing him during this meeting... had probably forgotten it was even happening. So much the better.

“It looks like everyone is here...” Hux began, looking around the room as each person took their seats around the table. Although Kylo was wearing his mask, Hux could practically feel his eyes boring into him, staring at him across the room. He had to suppress a knowing smirk from spreading across his lips; Kylo was likely to be less than happy about his predicament right now. Well, good.

“Let's get underway shall we.” A number of topics were presented at the meeting, which was outlined at the beginning. It was a productive dialogue, on all subjects including tactical strategies, incident reports and allocation of resources. Which brought them finally to the one subject he knew Kylo Ren would be most unhappy to be silenced during. He had been brooding throughout the meeting so far, sitting with his arms crossed over his chest in a glowering silence, but now that  _ that  _ subject was broached, he visibly stiffened as though passing irritation and into barely held back rage.

Kylo, he knew, could easily just take off the mask and un-muzzle himself, but doing that would show everyone what he and Hux had been getting up to, and it was highly unlikely that Kylo would endure the humiliation just to speak up at this meeting. Instead he continued to glare daggers at him, stewing in his indignation as Hux spoke.

“I propose that these funds be immediately transferred to the Stormtrooper program, to enhance the training simulation equipment available. The troopers need to be a priority now. We do not need so many funds to be allocated to planetside research missions.” The room was quiet as he spoke, but he could practically hear the dissent in the silence from Kylo. He let himself smile somewhat as he pointedly looked across the room to his co-commander. “Kylo Ren, do you agree?”

Everyone in the room waited. Officers held their collective breaths. The tension in the room might have been severed with a knife, it was so thick. Everyone knew that Kylo Ren was unlikely to agree with the General's assertion, and they were all waiting for him to say something. To disagree, possibly to lash out with violence at Hux's audacity. Kylo Ren was a ticking time bomb, and everyone knew it. Anything that went against his wishes could set him off, at any time.

So they waited.

Kylo Ren said nothing. Just as Hux knew he would. Still, there was a crackling in the air, a foreboding energy that was hard to ignore. Hux was well aware of the mood that hovered around Kylo Ren like a cloud, a gaseous entity of foul mood and ill intent. He purposefully stared Ren down, daring him to do something that would reveal his secret. Knowing that he wouldn't.

Hux got his way. The meeting moved on from the subject quickly, everyone in agreement since it appeared that both of their commanders were in favour, and nobody wanted to question the opinions of both Hux and Ren at once. Nobody wanted to spur Ren into speaking or question his silence. Hux was satisfied that the decision had been well cemented... of course, he knew that that was not a long-term accomplishment, not yet. Ren would undoubtedly have words for him afterwards.

So, when he left the meeting room and felt the tingle up his spine as the Force gripped him by the neck and dragged him down a side corridor, Hux was not surprised. He looked around the darkened hallway; they were in an area that lead to the sanitation closets. Nobody was in sight. The Force felt like a tangible thing, wrapped around his neck and holding him in place, but not choking or squeezing the life out of him, not yet. He had seen Kylo do this to officers before, but had never been on the receiving end. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as Kylo Ren towered over him, pushing him back up against the wall. The Force left his neck, but he could still feel the crackling energy of it's presence as Kylo spoke into his mind.

_ 'You did this on purpose.' _ Even with the mask in place, Hux could tell what sort of expression he was likely making. Angry. Flustered. Indignant. He was probably blushing too, he blushed so damn easily, and with the gag in place, it was a rather nice visual to think of. He wished Ren would take off the helmet so that he could truly appreciate the state he had put him in, but he supposed that the quiver in his thoughts and emotions, broadcast into his mind, would have to be enough. For now, anyways.

“I don't know what you're talking about Ren.” He couldn't help a self satisfied grin to tug at the corners of his lips. What harm would there be in rubbing in what he had done, really. “Maybe you should speak up... with your  _ voice. _ ” As the words left his mouth, he felt a rush of air as Kylo's hand slammed into the wall beside him with a loud crash.

_ 'Fuck you!' _ Oh, oh this was precious. Ren was shaking now, his angry and frustrated emotions pressing into him like a wave. Kylo's thoughts may not be being communicated audibly, but the raw impression of emotion was as good as tone of voice. Hux could feel the rage rolling over his shoulders and down his back in rivers. It was intoxicating. It only pulsed harder the more Kylo continued to emote. ' _ I don't appreciate you.. using this, what we have, my trust in you, against me like that.'  _ If Kylo had been speaking out loud, his voice would be trembling.

Hux laughed, shrugging, even as he felt Kylo try to push his body against his. “You were free to take off the gag at any time.” He had known that Kylo wouldn't of course, but he wouldn't have physically stopped him if he had. Hux stared into the visor on the helmet. He may not be able to see Kylo's eyes, but he knew where they were. He knew that Kylo could see his.

Ren growled, a sound deep in his throat too primal to be held back.  _ 'You know damn well I wasn't going to do that.' _

Well, that was true. He reached out a hand with confidence, placing a firm grasp on Kylo's chest. Right where he knew a roped knot was. The touch had an immediate effect, and Ren made a shocked sound, muffled but loud, and tried to jerk backwards from it, his whole body stiffening in surprise. He started shaking all the more, twisting as though to get away from him, but Hux curled his fingers around the knot, the fabric bunching under his fist.

“And why is that? Is it because you know that I am right?” He leaned in towards him, entering his space and pulling him forward by the harness. Kylo offered absolutely no resistance, and he could feel the electric pulse of the Force wane, lessening in it's intensity until he could barely feel it at all. Kylo's mind had retreated, but Hux was not finished. “You acknowledge that my judgment is superior to yours? That your own perspective is too limited to be trusted?” He pushed forward, letting go of the knot to trail the rope with his fingers, letting his touch linger everywhere he knew that Kylo could feel it the most.

His hand circled around behind his back, and he grinned when he heard just the faintest hint of a moan coming from that blasted mask. Kylo was losing his control of the situation quickly, and that suited Hux just fine. He placed a hand on his hip, leaning in with his body up against Kylo's for a moment before he pulled at him, and flipped him around in one swift, fluid motion.

Ren was now the one pressed up against the wall, Hux's body flat to his back, and Ren was shaking.  _ Whimpering _ . It was a lovely sound. Hux considered taking the mask off of him so that he could hear it better, but there was a certain irony to the sound being altered by the vocal modifier that was intended to make Ren appear and sound more intimidating, more powerful. He sounded anything but right now, and Hux liked that.

“You want me to continue to help control you?” Hux leaned over him and whispered the words close to him, his lips and breath hovering centimetres from his neck. Oh what he would do for access to some bare skin right now. That would have to be arranged.

Ren didn't reply to him except to moan, mewling gagged sounds that would make a lesser man flush. He wasn't even trying to dissuade him, instead he was leaning into his touch, spreading his legs,  _ panting.  _ Kylo Ren, who could easily kill dozens of men with a flick of his wrist and a thought, was bracing himself against the wall and pushing his ass backwards into Hux's body while he panted, gagged and bound.

“Look, Kylo. Look at how you melt under my touch.” There was smug satisfaction in his purred words as he moved his hands over Kylo's torso, circled them around his front. “The ropes keep you mindful... the gag keeps you  _ quiet. _ I know what I am doing.” Oh how he wanted to run lips and tongue over Kylo's skin. That would have to wait, however. Instead he moved his hands downwards, fingers searching for belt buckles and pant lines. “I am  _ helping _ you, moulding you into being something better than you were.” He pulled Kylo's pants down, and Kylo was just _ letting _ him, was whimpering and arching his back for him. “Isn't that what you want?”

Kylo's legs spread for him, and Hux moved gloved fingers to his lips to wet them. Let his tongue coat the leather with spit. It wasn't ideal... hell, they really ought to start carrying bottles of slick on their persons if quick down the hall ruts were going to become the norm, but for right now there was nothing for it.

He pressed a spit coated finger against Kylo's ass, and couldn't help grinning at the way his co-commander stiffened and shuddered, his entire body reacting to the stimulation. Kylo was pushing back towards him, eager to get his finger inside of his tight little hole, and Hux was more than happy to oblige. He swirled his finger tip around, teasing him for a moment, before he pushed in deeper, and Kylo started whining for him through the gag.

He could hear shuddering, gasping sobs through the vocal modifier, pants of breath and crackling noise as he whimpered. Hux thought that he might actually be crying. The way each breath wracked his body with a shudder that ran up his spine felt like barely restrained tears. Hux thought again what a pretty picture Kylo must be inside that mask, aching and wanting for him,  _ weeping  _ for him.

“There, there now. You've done well so far.” Hux pushed two fingers deep inside of him. He realized that he was going to have to have this pair of gloves cleaned after this, but the satisfaction of seeing Kylo rut back on his hand like a common slut was just too good to pass up on. He began to move his fingers slowly in and out, his other hand going to hold him around the waist and keep his hips in place. Kylo practically yowled at the sensation.

“You're almost through the entire day.” In and out. Each time Kylo shuddered, and Hux could feel himself stiffening in his own uniform. _ Stars _ but Kylo sounded nice like this. Desperate. Needy. Controlled. He had half a mind to fuck him senseless right here and now... but this was not the place, and not the time. He had to leave the Knight wanting more. “I'll reward you tonight if you can get through it. I promise.” He whispered the words, and then withdrew.

Kylo almost collapsed, his knees going weak as Hux pulled out of him. He made sure to keep him steady with his arm around his waist, holding him on his feet. Helped him pull his pants back up. Gently and methodically took the buckles in hand to redo them.

“Meet me in my quarters at the shift change.” He smiled, happy to imagine the state Kylo must be in under that helmet. He must be beet red, drool pouring down his chin, lips pink from being pulled around a gag all day. He would be a sight by the time the shift was over.

He was very much looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please let us know what you think!!
> 
> You can reblog the artwork for this chapter on Tumblr [HERE!](http://boredbyreality.tumblr.com/post/168229530677/before-kylo-had-a-chance-to-fully-process-what-was)


	3. Plugged

Kylo woke up to the now familiar afterglow of a good fucking. As usual, Hux was already up before him, halfway through getting dressed, as Kylo blearily blinked the sleep from his eyes. It was unfair how Hux always managed to look perfectly put together no matter what state he was in, whether he was in the nude or fully uniformed or anywhere in between. Kylo, on the other hand, felt out of place in the General's room, like he was a detail in the man's life that was just slightly off the mark.

Well, he supposed that that was why Hux was... modifying his behaviour, wasn't it. Kylo had to grudgingly admit that Hux's tactics not only were  _ working _ , but felt... nice. Secure. If Hux was right about all of this, maybe he was right about other things too. As much as he hated to think it, Hux might... have been right about the issue of the funds.

Kylo had spent the rest of the previous day in a horny stupor, frustrated and agitated, and desperate to get through the shift and to Hux's quarters. Hux had managed to worm his way under his skin, behind the ropes and the gag and the lack of speech and the movements. He had been furious with Hux when he had gotten the memo to remind him of the meeting, but that rage had turned into something else the second Hux had touched him and wasn't  _ that _ just infuriating as fuck?

Hux had brought him into his room and the first thing he'd done when Kylo took the gag off had been to feed him, by hand, as if being gagged all day hadn't been humiliating enough. And then he'd fucked him over the bed, pulled his hair and  _ stars _ it had been incredible.

And now, now Kylo was looking at him like some kind of love sick puppy dog, swooning over the sight of him pulling his uniform over his body while he himself still felt overwhelmed and outclassed, like he always did around him. Not that he would ever want to admit it, not out loud at least.

“...Good morning, Hux.” Kylo did his best to sound more awake than he felt, pulling himself up into a sitting position on the bed. He couldn't help the heat that spread across his cheeks as he avoided staring at Hux, rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes instead.

“Good morning.” Hux sounded chipper. His voice was bright and cheery, like he was in a particularly good mood today. As he went to the closet he began to pull out the rope that had been put away there last night, and Kylo got to his feet without any preamble. He walked over to Hux and took a deep breath, sinking to his knees before him. Kylo would wait patiently and silently, and Hux would bind him into a harness before Kylo got dressed.

It was always just tight enough that Kylo would feel it all day long... he realized that he would practically feel naked without it under his clothes now. All day, it would remind him of his new, strange and bizarre relationship with his co-commander. It would remind him that Hux was... Hux was in control. Somehow, that was a comforting thought, when emotion threatened to overwhelm and consume him and he wanted to lash out. Somehow it kept him from drowning.

“I have something different for you, today. I'd like to progress you to the next...  _ level, _ of this game.” Hux's arms had draped luxuriously around his shoulders, and his fingertips felt like lightning over his skin as he pulled the ropes across him. Still, Kylo shifted uneasily.

“I don't... know if I want to be gagged for another entire day, Hux... The ropes are one thing, but...” He thought that Hux had more than made his point. Kylo would think twice in the future about questioning his judgment. And maybe... maybe there would be times when a gag might be nice, again. It had, like Hux had said, helped him to think more. Given him more clarity. He thought it could be a useful meditative tool. But, maybe not all the time, like the ropes.

Hux chuckled. Sometimes Kylo could swear that Hux was the one with mind reading Force abilities, not him. He always seemed to know how he felt or what he was thinking. “Not to worry, I think one day with the gag was quite enough... no, what I have in mind is less restrictive and more...  _ pleasurable. _ ” As Hux was speaking he was moving his hands over his skin, gliding down his harnessed body to his thighs. Kylo sucked in a breath as Hux's front pressed against his back, his breath on his skin, his lips meandering along his shoulders. Kylo couldn't help shaking, moaning openly at the touch.

Hux's right hand gripped his already stiffening cock, slowly teasing and coaxing it into a fuller hardness, and Kylo found he was whining and shaking. He let his head tilt back over Hux's shoulder, let his eyes flutter shut. Hux's hand was moving up and down on him now, and he was squeezing just the way Kylo liked, and Kylo couldn't help panting as he rutted his hips up into Hux's palm.

“Kylo, open your eyes.” Hux breathed the words into his ear and he shuddered, Hux's breath sending a thrill straight down his spine. He opened his eyes slowly, gasping for breath as Hux drew from behind him a small metal object, shiny and round, with a flared base, and held it up for Kylo to see. Kylo's face heated up to boiling as he looked at it.

“Ah!” Kylo cried out as he felt Hux's hand give him another squeeze. He tried to steady his voice, steady his mind. “What.. what is it...” He could barely get the words out, too distracted by what Hux was doing to him. Kylo was practically draped over Hux's lap now, leaning against him for balance as he thrusted his hips up into the air, desperate and wanting. Part of him knew what it was, really, suspected it's intended purpose, but he was too embarrassed at the prospect to say it out loud.

“What do you think?” Hux didn't stop jerking him as he spoke, letting Kylo unravel more and more, holding him against his body. “Pretty, isn't it?” As he spoke, his lips began to tease along his neck, and Kylo gasped and shuddered, trying to keep his concentration on the conversation and failing miserably.

Hux's hand released his cock, and Kylo whined in protest at the loss of stimulation. Hux was pushing him a little forward, moving and manoeuvring him gently before Kylo felt his hand come to rest behind him, just between his cheeks. He was still holding the plug aloft, right where Kylo could see it, as he started teasing his hole. “Where do you think it goes?” Hux's voice sounded positively wicked, dripping with the anticipation of Kylo's realization.

Kylo stiffened as he felt Hux's finger swirl around. He couldn't take his eyes off of the plug, but he didn't want Hux to stop touching him. “You.. you want me to.. You can't be serious.” Kylo tried to form coherent sentences, feeling Hux's fingers probing at him and imagining the plug being pushed deep inside of him, how good it might feel, how full he would be with it. “I can't have that... in me... all day...” It was ludicrous, insanity to think of, but still...

Hux smiled and laughed, teeth nibbling along his ear and he just couldn't think, dammit. “No? Well, that's fine... it was just an idea... why don't we play with it a bit before we get to work then?” Hux pushed deeper into him, and Kylo groaned, bucking his hips without thinking. “I think you'll like how it feels.”

_ Fuck. _ He nodded, trembling as he tried to form words. “O..Okay. Yeah. That sounds good.” His voice shook as he spoke, eyeing the plug and leaning forward, letting Hux guide him to his hands and knees. He did want to play with it, he was hungry for it, curious and desperate. Hux's grip on him was so gentle, so firm, putting him into position and touching him in all the ways he knew he liked, it was too much, it was overwhelming...

Kylo heard the sound of a bottle popping, and looked over his shoulder to see Hux pouring a generous amount of slick over the plug. His cheeks heated several shades redder as he watched the lascivious display, practically  _ obscene _ , of leather clad fingers working slick over the metal toy. Hux's hands moved like an erotic dancer over the plug, and Kylo suddenly had flashes of images in his mind of his fingers, strong and skilled, all over him. And then Hux was moving towards him, one arm curling around his waist to steady him and he felt the cold, wet smooth object pressed against him.

Kylo could feel himself stretching, opening, as the toy was pushed inwards. He groaned, bracing himself against the ground, as Hux slowly worked it in circles, letting his ass relax and slowly... slowly... open for it. When it finally slipped in, Kylo gasped.

“There you go.... it's weighted. Heavy, isn't it?”

Heavy didn't even begin to describe it. It made his ass feel full, _ stuffed to the brim _ , it made him aware of his core, of sensation deep, deep down. He moved, testing the feel of it inside of him, pulling on him, heat expanding out from his center.

“Fuck.. Hux.. it.. it feels...” He felt like he was going to melt, to dissolve into a puddle. Hux slowly rose to his feet, stepping around him until he was standing in front of him. He kept a hand on him at all times, and Kylo was grateful he could feel him, could feel him still there, grounding him, that touch of a hand on his back. He was looking up at him, looking up at Hux who was seeing him like this, desperate and beside himself. Nobody but Hux would ever see him like this. This was something special.

“Here.” Hux moved, and Kylo felt him slide his leg between his, hooking a foot under him. “Sit down on my boot... there.” Kylo was lost for words, his skin feeling hot and itching for more. He slowly let his ass come to rest on the top of Hux's foot, and felt the plug jerk into him deeper. He groaned, putting out hands to clutch at Hux's leg for balance. “Feel that? It feels good, doesn't it?”

_ Stars _ yes, it did. Kylo nodded, his hands clutching at Hux's uniform with urgency. “Mmhmm...” He couldn't speak, he was too overwhelmed and overstimulated. The plug was so deep inside of him, making his whole body feel heavy, dragging him down on Hux's boot, the leather firm and soft on his ass. An anchor to rest on.

Hux slid a hand into his hair and he couldn't help moaning and leaning into the touch. The feeling of leather lacing it's way through his locks had him lost in it's trance. The sound of a buckle being undone got his attention, and he looked up to see Hux taking out his cock, it was so close to him, and stars he wanted to taste it, it was so hard, so perfect.

“Here you go.” Hux pressed it against his lips and Kylo parted them eagerly, groaning as he felt the head pass over his tongue. His whole body was shaking with need as he drew it deeper into his mouth, pressing his body against Hux and running his lips over the hard firmness. “Suck on it. There you go. Rut against my boot if you want.” Hux didn't need to encourage him twice. Kylo found he was sitting at the perfect angle to rut his cock against Hux's leg and work the plug against his foot at the same time. He moved his head down on his cock greedily as he took it deeper into his mouth, whimpering around it and moving his hips. Hux smiled, a fond benevolence in his eyes. “Yes... That's it.”

Kylo pushed forward. Hux's cock felt incredible in his mouth, so smooth and perfect and firm. And with the plug in his ass, it was almost like he was _ fucking _ him. Kylo couldn't help rutting his hips, sliding easily back and forth against Hux as he pushed his cock deeper into his mouth. He wanted Hux to feel as on fire as he felt. He wanted Hux's skin to heat and itch with need and overwhelm him. He continued to move, settling into an easy rhythm, running his tongue along the length. He was soon moaning around it as he hollowed out his cheeks to suck on it, feel it deep inside of his throat.

Hux was never as easily effected as Kylo, but there were small tells that he was enjoying himself. His breathing became slightly off tempo, not like the breathless panting that would overtake Kylo, but just the smallest hitch. His fingers in his hair would tighten, pulling on Kylo's scalp just enough to hurt ever so slightly, just enough to make Kylo aware that he was getting closer. If Kylo looked up at him, cock halfway down his throat, he could just make out the dilation in Hux's eyes and the way his eyelids hung half lidded over his pupils.

When he came, Kylo made sure to press forward, let it slide down his throat, tightening and swallowing around it. Hux held his breath, closing his eyes and holding Kylo close as he shot into him. Kylo groaned as Hux slid out of him a moment later, saliva and cum spilling over his chin. Hux was smiling a devious looking smile, paused for only a brief moment, and then put himself away again. Within moments he looked as pristine and perfect as ever as if nothing had happened. Then he turned, stepping away from Kylo and removing his boot from between his legs and Kylo whined at the loss of it, almost falling forwards onto the ground as he tried to re-balance himself.

“Hu- Hux..” Kylo whimpered, his hips still rutting the air like a desperate dog, and he reached out for Hux, grasping at his leg. Hux turned and he was still smirking like he knew something Kylo didn't, and he reached down to pat his head, running fingers through his hair again. Petting him like a dog.

“You can take it out now, if you like. We have to get to work.” He spoke with such casual confidence, like it _ wasn't t _ he worst thing in the world that Kylo could hear right now. Kylo's eyes widened and he grabbed onto him, tightening his grip, his fingers pulling at the fabric of his pants.

“ _ No no no _ , please Hux, please, make me cum...” He knew he probably looked ridiculous, on his hands and knees, flushed and breathless, humping the air and with cum on his chin. But he didn't care. He was too far gone, too desperate for climax to care about how he looked.

“Hmmmm.” Hux looked pensive for a moment, making a show of thinking the request over, the absolute bastard. “Well. I suppose I could...” Then he leaned down, planting a kiss on Kylo's earlobe and making his whole body shiver in anticipation.

“If you keep it in all day for me.”

_ Fuck! _

  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Kylo wondered if the First Order officer's uniform had always looked so damn good, or if it had suddenly changed into something ten times as provocative over night. Everywhere he looked he couldn't help noticing the way it clung to people's forms, taking note of the shapely cut that amplified the physique of the wearer. Meeting the eyes of anyone he passed was enough to make his whole body go rigid, his pulse quicken and his heart race in his chest.

Of course, none of them could see his face under the mask, and he was once again extremely glad of it. The plug in his ass was  _ heavy _ , weighing his body down as he tried to walk and pressing insistently on all of the most sensitive parts of him. He was sure he was a flushed, panting, drooling mess under the helmet. Thank the stars that nobody seemed especially talkative today.

As he passed an officer in the corridor, he had the fleeting fantasy of grabbing him with the force by the throat, pulling him into a storage closet and fucking him senseless. It would be a quick, rapturous affair, getting him off within minutes of entering him. And surely he wouldn't tell anyone... who would believe him, after all? He turned, contemplating, raising a hand to tentatively reach out with the Force...

And the ropes shifted, reminding him they were there. As if he could forget. He felt them pull him back, as if Hux had him on a leash and was telling him to  _ heel. _ He closed his hand into a fist and let it drop to his side in frustration. The officer was soon out of sight, having turned around a bend in the hallway and disappearing from view.

He was a horny mess, and every single step and movement just made him even more painfully aware of his body. The plug in his ass, the lattice of ropes across his chest... his erection, mercifully hidden under yards of fabric, hard and aching each time it brushed against the material of his robes. He could hardly walk without shuddering and whimpering out loud. Stars, all he wanted to do was find the nearest solid object and rut himself against it to completion. And he wasn't even halfway through the day.

_ Dammit. _

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

  
  


“General Hux! I need to speak with you.”

Hux turned as Kylo Ren came barging onto the bridge, and gave a brief nod to the young officer he had been speaking with. “That is all, Lieutenant. Dismissed.” He had to contain a smirk from breaking over the professionalism of his expression as he turned to face Kylo Ren. “How can I help you, Kylo?”

Kylo Ren certainly looked like he was struggling. The robes did much to hide it, but his steps were awkward and slow, his posture rigid, and his body shaking. And although Hux had to commend him for getting control of his breathing and steadying his voice, there was still just the hint of a tremble in his words. He was doing everything in his power to keep himself from being overwhelmed, and it was working for everyone else... it would not work on Hux.

He was also doing his best to try to appear strong and intimidating. Hux had watched him do it many times before. He loomed over a person, looking down at them while holding his arms just slightly out from his sides to put emphasis on the broadness of his shoulders. His stance was wide. It wasn't something that would work to intimidate Hux either way, but combined with the effects of their little secret, it was downright laughable.

He came close to Hux, leaned in, and Hux could feel the sexual frustration coming off of him in waves of emotional projection. “I need you to fuck me.  _ Now _ .”

It was cute, the way he growled out the words. As if Hux could be  _ intimidated  _ into having sex with someone. Kylo was speaking low, for only Hux to hear, and Hux played along by leaning back. The thought did cross his mind that it would be amusing to expose what he had just said loudly, feign shock and see how Kylo reacted to the embarrassment, watch the flustered denial in his form. But exposing Kylo would also expose himself, after all. So instead he spoke softly, keeping his voice even and low.

“Right now?  _ Need _ me to?” He folded his arms over his front, leaning his chin on one hand and cocking his head to the side. “Well now... we aren't through the day yet, and I  _ do _ have a lot of work to do before I have time to play, Kylo. And...” He regarded him with a pensive quirk of his brow, as though considering, before speaking again. “ _ Quite  _ frankly, I don't think I appreciate your tone.”

He watched Kylo carefully for his reaction. Would he continue trying to bluster, to make himself big and intimidating and insist that Hux do as he wanted? That was going to get him nowhere, and Hux didn't think he'd mind holding off on sex if it meant getting Kylo this tightly wound around his finger. The Knight was so very fun to watch come unravelled, after all.

“H..Hux.  _ Please _ .” Kylo's tone had crumpled. Well  _ that _ had been easy. He seemed to deflate like a popped balloon, his posture minimizing again, and he almost seemed to shrink from the loss of ego. Hux allowed himself to smile, then. He liked Kylo best when Kylo got like this, desperate and needy. Was he about to beg? Hux hoped so, and he was not disappointed. “Please.. I'm so. I'm so horny.. this damn thing has me falling apart, I need.. Please, please fuck me?”

Oh,  _ stars _ that was satisfying. It was nice to hear Kylo actually vocalizing his need, for once. Hux grinned, putting out a hand, sliding his arm around Kylo's shoulder in a show of friendly camaraderie. “Don't worry, I know what you're feeling, and I'll fuck you...” He felt Kylo's body relax some, as he directed him gently towards the door. Then gave him just a slight prod, sending him off towards it on his own. He wanted to laugh. He knew he was being cruel, but Kylo knew the rules of their games. “ _ Tonight. _ Finish your shift.”

  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  


He wasn't sure how he had made it through the day, but here he was. He had been a shaking mess when he'd finally finished the shift and arrived at Hux's door, his body crawling with need and desire. When Hux had opened up to let him inside he had practically fallen headlong into the room. Hux had only smiled that damned sly little smile of his, snaked an arm around behind his back, and guided him wordlessly over to the bed.

Now he was on his front on the bed, ropes holding him awkwardly in place. Hux had wasted no time in stripping him down, and every single touch had felt like fire. “I want to play more with the ropes...” He had whispered into his ear as he laid him down, and Kylo felt like he was melting under his hands. Hux always had such a way with him, he didn't know how he did it but he never wanted to do anything but be here, letting Hux do whatever he wanted to him.

Now he was bound, with his legs pulled back, ropes securing his thighs to his calves. He couldn't look to see, but he could feel Hux behind him, hands on his waist, his presence towering over him. He felt deliciously vulnerable, weak and open in a way that made him want for everything. The plug was still in his ass, still making him ache to be fucked. Hux took his arms and pulled them behind him, carefully continuing the rope work.

“Are you done yet?” Kylo couldn't help the whine in his voice. He wasn't patient by nature, and all of this was taking so much _ time. _ He squirmed a bit, eager for Hux to stop fiddling with the ropes and start  _ fucking _ him. Hux responded by giving his ass a hard slap, that made the plug jerk inside of him, pushing against his prostate. Kylo yelped, moaning and panting, the need and desire only made worse by the admonishment.

“Be patient, or I won't fuck you at all.” Hux's voice was firm, but there was a hint of amusement in it that told Kylo that he wasn't necessarily angry with him. Kylo forced himself to stay still as Hux finished binding his arms behind his back.

Then, finally, Hux went to work on the last ropes. He felt his legs being pulled up and apart, ropes hooking them to the chest harness he'd been in all day, and Kylo gasped as he was forced to arch his back. He was suddenly aware of just how very exposed he was, and he was shaking, panting, quivering in the ropes for more.

“There we go. You impatient little beast. You look so lovely all trussed up like this.” Hux's fingers began exploring around his body, appreciatively taking in the exquisite curvature of his back and the raise of his skin. Kylo whimpered at every single light little touch, squirming and crying.

“Hux please... please I need.. I need you, please.” Kylo found that of course, Hux had been right. This was exciting... and well worth the patience. The position made his muscles ache, but it also made him feel so helpless, so at Hux's mercy. This was a feeling he rarely ever had, a feeling his powers with the Force kept from him. He was  _ never _ so helpless, and it felt incredible, indescribable, even.

“I know you do.” Hux's hands trailed downward now, and he could feel him moving close to him, pressing himself against his ass, and Kylo groaned as he felt the plug shift again. Hux was moving it, circling it around and grinding it into him, and he was sure he was going to melt into a pool of pure sensation. His ass felt so sensitive, so aching and needing. He panted, tried to rut his hips back to meet Hux's ministrations, but the ropes barely let him move. He was trapped in a constant state of euphoric desire, just held back from what would send him over the edge.

“Stars.. Hux..” Kylo felt tears spring to his eyes as Hux pulled on the plug, felt it oh so slowly, almost gently, breach him. It left him feeling empty, crushingly hollow, but it was only a moment before Hux pushed it back in again, and Kylo gasped at the sensation. “Shit...” If Hux kept this up, Kylo thought he was liable to come undone before Hux even had a chance to fuck him himself. The plug was pulled out again... and then pushed in with force, bearing down on his prostate and making Kylo buck and squirm, trying to rut against the bed beneath him.

“You can't be done already... I'm just getting started with you. You've waited all day for this, might as well take our time and have some real fun...” Hux's voice was thick with lust, a honeyed tone that seemed to weigh down on him. Kylo took in one deep breath after another, trying to regulate his responses, with little success. Hux was fucking him with the plug, and it made him pull on the ropes, completely helpless and carried along by nothing but a flow of sensation.

Finally after what seemed like forever, he felt Hux stoop over him, pressing light kisses to his neck, his spine, his shoulders. Hux pulled the plug out one last time, setting it aside, and then Kylo felt the cold touch of slick on his aching, twitching hole. He hissed, jerked his body in the ropes, and felt Hux's hands on his hips hoist his ass upwards, pressing his face down into the sheets.

“I'm going to fuck you senseless, Kylo.” Hux whispered in his ear, and Kylo wanted to say that it was too late, he was already senseless, but he could only mewl and whimper and gasp as he felt Hux's cock sink into him. Slowly, bit by bit, filling him deeper than the plug had been able to reach, stuffing him full and coming to settle with his hips right up against him.  _ Oh _ , stars it was so deep, it was just what he needed, he needed more, more,  _ more... _

Hux started to move, snapping his hips into him, and Kylo could only cry. It felt incredible, it was pure bliss. Hux was moving so deep into him, pushing into him with every thrust, and as he started to get up a rhythm Kylo was sobbing out in pleasure and rapture. The moment seemed to transcend everything, nothing else existed in this state. The Force, Snoke, the Resistance and the First Order all faded away into nothing, every stress and worry on his mind melted into the feeling of hands holding his waist, and the unending sensations deep inside of him. Hux's breathing was hot and heavy in his ear and the General's body was so close to his, so warm and safe and secure.

He felt as though he was being hypnotized, lulled by the constant rhythm of the pounding thrusts, when Hux's hand curled around in front of him, grabbing his cock and stroking it up and down with skilled fingers. Kylo cried out, sure he was going to cum right then and there, but Hux was slow and methodical as he worked him perfectly in time with his cock moving in and out of his ass.

“You look so lovely like this... you  _ sound _ so lovely, too. Crying for me, whimpering and moaning like that. Like nothing in the Galaxy exists but me.” He started to pick up speed, moving into him faster and harder and Kylo could hardly breathe it was all so much. “Is this how you'd like to stay? Forever at my mercy, in a permanent state of bliss? I would keep you like this forever if I could.” Hux seemed to be speaking with a note of longing himself, like nothing would please him more than to stay in bed with Kylo, manipulate Kylo and make him scream his name over and over. And  _ stars _ , but Kylo wanted to oblige.

Kylo could feel sweat dripping onto his back, could feel every inch of rope restricting him and digging into him. Hux tightened his grip on his cock and pounded himself deep into him and Kylo couldn't hold himself back anymore. He  _ screamed _ . His back arched further, his legs and arms tugging at the ropes, every muscle going tight as he drew closer to the brink of ecstasy.

_ “HUX!” _ Kylo gasped, and it was too much, it was all too much, and Kylo found himself flying high, shooting streams of white out over the bed, absolutely soiling it with his efforts. It seemed to keep coming, over and over, in waves of sensation, deep inside of him and flooding through him in bursts of incredible pleasure. Hux was grunting too, staying so deep in his ass, and Kylo thought he could feel his cock expand as Hux gripped him tighter, fingertips digging into him as he came over and over into his tight hole.

Then Hux collapsed onto him, and it was one of the few times he had ever witnessed the General out of breath. Hux was usually so collected, so perfectly in control, but now he was sweating and panting and seemed completely spent.

Hux didn't let himself rest for long, however, before he roused himself. He pulled himself up by his arms, and then began untying Kylo, working at loosening the ropes. And although the sudden release of the bindings was a physical relief, Kylo felt a rush of emotion at the _ loss  _ of them. They had made him feel so safe, so secure, like he didn't have to worry about anything, like his life had been restricted into something manageable for once, and he found himself crying, sobs wracking his body as the ropes came untied.

“Hush...” Hux breathed, and Kylo felt himself still a little as he continued to work. “Wait until I'm finished untying you. I need to undo these ropes and make certain that nothing physical has gone amiss. But I assure you that I am right here.”

That made him feel a little better. Hux worked as quickly as he could, loosening the ropes and releasing him from their bondage. Kylo tried to hold back the tears while he waited, feeling like he was floating, drifting in some kind of emotional river. He concentrated on drawing in deep breath after deep breath. He'd be afraid, but  _ Hux _ was here, so he waited, as patiently as he could.

Then, once the ropes were discarded, Hux started massaging the places they had dug into Kylo's skin, leaving imprints and markings. He started sobbing in earnest then, feeling tears flow unbidden from his eyes as he lay on the bed, Hux's hands on him, holding him, keeping him close.

“Are you alright?” Hux's voice had softened, and Kylo nodded, silent. He didn't know how to  _ explain  _ what he was feeling. He had never felt more at peace, than when Hux had bound him, and he didn't want to return to feeling lost and directionless. He didn't  _ want  _ to be free again. But he knew he couldn't just stay tied up and fucked in Hux's quarters forever. No, he had to return to life after this. He had had no idea being bound would make him feel like that, and he didn't want to lose it now. But that made him feel wrong, he wasn't  _ supposed _ to feel like that, was he? He was supposed to be in charge, in control.

“I'm fine. Just... we can keep doing this, right?” His voice was small as he spoke, unconsciously curling in towards where Hux was sitting on the bed, his head seeking his lap like a pet looking for their owner. “During the day, too?” He didn't know how to convey to Hux everything that was happening to him right now, but he did know that he couldn't stand to lose this.

“Of course.” Hux's hands were still on him, and that was good, that was so comforting.  _ Of course _ , he had said. Kylo felt good about that. He knew that they couldn't fuck 24/7 but at least they could keep doing this...  _ whatever _ this thing was, that they had been doing. Kylo  _ needed _ it.

“Are you going to be alright if I get up? I'll get you some water to drink... I'll be just on the other side of the room.” Hux's voice sounded so very concerned and so very soothing. Kylo nodded, rousing himself enough to turn over on the bed, relaxing into the sheets beneath him.

“Yeah. Please.”

Hux smiled gently, and then Kylo felt his hands leave him, and it was cold, so cold without Hux's hands directly on him, but he made himself watch him and it was alright. Hux was still there, he was just a few paces away from him and he could handle that. He watched as Hux stepped away to pour him a glass of water from a pitcher, and then he was coming back towards him and Kylo wanted to cry again but stopped himself. He was past crying.

Hux came back to the bed and the first thing he did was put his hand on his collarbone, gently letting him know he was there, and Kylo leaned into the touch just as Hux was pressing the glass of water into his hand. “Here. Drink this. It will make you feel a little better.”

Hux wasn't wrong. The water was cold, and refreshing. It felt like it was waking him up, in a way, bringing him back from the strange miasma he'd been lost in, stumbling around like a wayward pilgrim. He sighed, letting the cold liquid revitalize him, and then looked to Hux with an affection in his eyes that he'd never thought he'd show anyone.

“Thank you.” He didn't just mean for the water. He meant for everything, for the control, for the discipline, for the time and the effort of putting him into such a regimen. Hux smiled in response, he seemed to know what he meant, and Kylo thought again that mind reading powers were really a crutch for those without the skills to read people like Hux could, because Hux didn't  _ need _ mind reading Force powers to know exactly what he was thinking.

“Do you want to continue with just the ropes? Or do you want to continue experimenting with things as I see fit?” Hux's voice was soft, and Kylo got the sense that while he  _ wanted  _ him to choose the latter, he would respect Kylo's decision if he chose the former. He felt  _ safe _ , with Hux.

“Please, do whatever you see fit, General.”

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

  
  


Hux watched Kylo, fast asleep in his bed, and couldn't help thinking that his little plan had worked... almost too well. Kylo Ren was quickly taking to his guidance and his control, as Hux eased him into their new...  _ relationship _ model, bit by bit. It was working beautifully, Kylo was behaving himself, not to mention that the sex had never been so incredible.

And it made him look at his co-commander in a bit of a new light. He’d known that he'd prefer Kylo if he behaved himself more, but he hadn't counted on just how beautiful Kylo was falling apart, in the throws of bliss, overwhelmed and enraptured. He hadn't counted on just how much he would enjoy Kylo depending on him, looking to him for guidance, needing him.

The most powerful Force user in the galaxy, following his commands, sleeping in his bed, exhausted and spent... Hux thought he could get used to that. He reached out to card fingers through Kylo's hair, a touch that was more openly and honestly affectionate than he would let himself perform if the Knight were actually awake. He had, of course, to hold up appearances. Had to be firm.

But Kylo was asleep right now, so what harm would a bit of indulgence do?

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  


Several months had passed now, and Hux's rituals had become a part of Kylo's daily life. Sometimes it was overtly sexual, if Hux was in the mood to really tease him. But most of the time it was more subtle, and discipline oriented. Whatever it was though, it always had a calming effect on his mood and helped to sooth his impulses and give him more control. Which was, of course, the point.

Kylo needed the ropes like he needed to breathe, and on days that he didn't wear anything from Hux he felt disconcertingly lost and listless. These were generally days that the General was too busy to take him to bed the previous night, or too overworked himself to spend the effort on Kylo. These days Kylo managed to keep himself together, for the most part, but there were days when he had to  _ ask _ Hux for something,  _ anything _ , to help him focus. To meditate and clear out the screaming in his mind that liked to worm its way under his skin like an electrical current.

Today he didn't need ropes to hold him back like a harness on a dog. Today he needed something that would remind him who he belonged to. Earlier the previous day, Supreme Leader Snoke had tasked him with an important away mission, the first one since Hux and he had begun experimenting with these... games. He was anxious, nervous, worried. When Hux had so carefully trained his behaviours, helped him with his impulse control and his temper, what would being away from Hux be like? For days at a time, without Hux to bind him or gag him or make him desperate for approval? Days away from Hux had been fine when they had been just fuckbuddys and co-commanders but  _ now? _

“Don't worry...” Hux's hands were around his neck now. Kylo shifted where he knelt, secure in the knowledge that Hux could read his emotions and his anxiety. He relaxed some as the leather tightened around his neck, pressing down on his adam's apple. He heard a lock shift into place behind his head with a definitive click. He could, of course, still remove it with the Force if he needed to. The lock was symbolic more than anything really, but it was still effective. “I know you won't forget who holds your leash... not when you wear this.”

Hux's touch felt so affectionate and warm. It was firm, but it was everything he needed... to be kept in place like this, reminded of Hux's control. He couldn't control himself, but Hux could control him, and that made everything okay.

He got up silently, pacing over to a small mirror on the wall, taking in his reflection with curious interest. It showed the black leather, wrapped around his neck. With clothes on it wouldn't even be distinguishable from his robes, but  _ he _ would know, and that was what mattered.

Some days now it was ropes, to keep him grounded. Other days when he needed pain to amplify the Force it was clamps, tight on his nipples and making him want to scream with every movement. Some days, when he needed to think and clear his mind and focus himself it was a gag, keeping him locked into the here and the now, unable to speak but forced to contemplate. But today, when he needed to know without a shadow of a doubt who was doing this to him and who kept him perfectly in balance...

Today it was a collar.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please let us know what you think!!
> 
> You can reblog the artwork for this chapter on Tumblr [HERE!](http://boredbyreality.tumblr.com/post/168330162217/kylo-open-your-eyes-hux-breathed-the-words)


End file.
